Wedding Day
by LovingLana
Summary: "Nothing is going to come between us," Emma said, "look at everything we have defeated, together. This is fate, Regina. This happy ending is yours and mine. Nothing is going to change that."
1. Chapter 1

Rows of white chairs were delicately lined up in perfect rows of ten on each side of the backyard. Rose pink petals littered the white velvet carpet that was placed in the middle. The sun was nearing its highest point in the sky and the rays shone perfectly against the altar, waiting for the couple to stand before the town and commit their love.

Regina was sitting in front of her vanity, having just finished putting on the last of her makeup. She settled on a subtle pink gloss and a light shade of blush, matching the colors of the flowers. Her dress was pure white, with a lace bottom that flowed elegantly to the floor, hugging her body at the hips. Her hair was curled to perfectly, with loose ringlets falling just below her shoulders and contrasting against the cream of her dress.

She heard a knock at her bedroom door and announced for whoever it was to enter. It was Snow.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Emma? Oh, no. Please don't tell me she's freaking out about this too. We can't be freaking out because it's our wedding day and-" She spoke quickly without catching her breath and only stopped when Snow laughed.

"Emma is fine," she assured the stressed bride, "and I'm right where I need to be."

Regina let out her breath slowly. Knowing that if she started crying now, her makeup would be ruined and there wasn't enough time to fix it. She stood up and walked to the full length mirror, straightening the nonexistent wrinkles out of her dress.

"I keep wondering when something bad is going to happen," she began, "because I am happy… I'm so happy." She turned from the mirror and looked at Snow, always feeling a sense of hope when she was around. "I'm getting married."

"Yes," Snow said gently as she approached Regina and gently wiped her tears away before they could fall down her cheeks. "You're getting married. Regina, if anyone in all of the lands deserves this, it's you. This entire town as watched you change from villain to hero. They have seen you at your worst and they watched you grow to your best. They're all here for you. They know how hard you worked to get here." Snow reached for a curl and gently swept it behind Regina's ear. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride."

Regina couldn't stop the tears now. They flowed steadily down her cheeks. "I would not be the person I am today if it wasn't for you. I don't ever know how I can thank you."

Now Snow was getting teary-eyed but, she had promised herself that she would stay strong for Regina's sake. She looked at the clock and noticed the time. "We should get going. David is waiting just outside to walk you down and Emma is already at the altar."

Regina took a deep breath and calmly stopped her tears. Her whole body felt tingly and her legs were shaky. "I'm getting married."

Snow smiled, "you are getting married."

The two women descended the stairs arm in arm. The bridesmaids had already made their walk down the aisle and Regina watched as Henry and Violet began their turn. She was next. She gratefully accepted David's arm as he offered it to her, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and everything felt right. This was where she was meant to be, getting ready to walk down the aisle and see her true love, her beautiful wife, standing at the other end of the yard. She imagined that the blonde's hair would be wavy and most likely topped with a flower crown, the ivory colored dress hugging her body in all the right places.

When the organ started playing, Regina felt her heart quicken pace inside her chest. She had caught a glimpse of the crowd outside and suddenly her stomach was doing summersaults. Everyone in the entire town had shown up, all dressed in their best suits and dresses. All there to cheer on her and Emma. All there showing support. She didn't have any foes anymore, not one person in the town was against her or afraid of her, they were her friend. She owed most of that to Emma.

The night before last, when Emma and Regina had been laying in bed, Regina's head rested against Emma's bare chest, she started crying. Emma had felt the first tear land against her skin and started worrying. "What is it? Love, what's wrong?"

"I've never felt like this," Regina admitted, "So loved and accepted and… happy. You make me the happiest person in the world. My heart is literally bright with you around."

Emma smiled and ran her hand through Regina's hair, planting a loving kiss against her temple. "You never have to not feel that way again," she whispered. "We're in this life together now. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Regina sniffed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

As David gently tugged at Regina's arm, bringing her back into the moment, she smiled. "I'm ready."

The organ started playing the song of the bride and David and Regina stepped outside onto the porch, giving Emma and Regina the first sight of one another. Regina felt her heart swell with pure love at seeing Emma standing there, the smile on her face bigger than ever, her dress blowing gently with the soft summer breeze.

Emma felt her breath get caught in her throat as Regina stepped outside. The white dress made her skin glow within the sunlight, her smile brighter than ever and warming her heart. She could hardly control herself from running down the aisle and scooping Regina into her arms before the ceremony was even finished. She felt pride, seeing her father walking her lover down the aisle, smiles on everyone's faces. She finally felt her place in the world, her home was in Storybrooke. Her life was always meant to be in Storybrooke with Regina and Henry.

When Regina and David reached the spot right in front of Emma, he handed her over to his daughter, kissing her cheek in the process before taking his seat next to Snow in the front row. Emma took Regina's hands in her own and scooted as close to her as possible, feeling her erratic heart beating against her true love's chest.

"I'm right here," Emma mouthed.

"I know," Regina whispered back.

During the time the officiator had been talking, Regina and Emma had their eyes glued to each other. They didn't need to say anything but, they knew what the other was thinking. There was a sparkle in both of their eyes that everyone in the audience couldn't deny singing.

"I now pronounce you, Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Emma wasn't going to wait for Archie to tell her she could kiss her bride so, she took Regina's face into her hands and pulled her close, their lips meeting and love filling both of their bodies. When she pulled away, her breathing was labored. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too."

The two brides turned to face the crowed with smiles on their faces. The people were standing with petals in their hands, waiting to toss them over the newly-wed couple. When Regina and Emma began making their way back down the aisle, everyone was congratulating them and tossing petals into the air, a truly serene scene to watch.

When they stepped inside of their home, they knew they only had a few moments of privacy before the after party would begin. Emma pushed Regina against the wall and kissed her one more time, a kiss that felt different than all the rest, a kiss that made her whole body shake, a kiss that meant a happily-ever after.

They only pulled apart when Snow cleared her throat. "You might want to save that celebration for tonight," she said with the color growing in her cheeks, "the people are waiting for you to change and join the party."

"We will be right out mom," Emma chuckled.

Snow turned to leave but, stopped in her tracks and turned back around. "One last thing," she said, "I couldn't be happier for the both of you and after all of these years…. We _are_ a family."


	2. Chapter 2

The backyard was quickly changed from the wedding to after party. There was a wooden deck that had been turned into a dance floor, with colorful lights lining the canopy. The music was playing in the background as people chatted and enjoyed drinking their champagne. Emma and Regina had finished their first dance together as wife and wife and now they were mingling with their guests.

The night was truly magical and Snow couldn't help but cry, even though she had seen the moment coming for years now. She heard someone walk up behind her and felt David put his hands on her shoulder. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "it's magical."

David pulled out the chair next to Snow and sat down, holding her hand in his. He knew she had a lot going through her mind and he was curious as to what she was thinking. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Snow sighed happily. "I was just thinking about her evil queen days. David, I always knew that she was special. When she saved me on that horse… I just had a feeling. When Emma broke the curse, I knew we had to give Regina a chance, because it was the right thing to do. But I wanted more than anything, for her to be apart of my family again. Now, I'm her step-mother… which is weird and the family tree is certainly absurd but, I don't want it any other way. I watched her battle her darkest demons and now I'm watching her dance happily with our daughter."

"It's a storybook ending," David commented, "and fate."

"Fate sure is a funny thing." Snow watched as Emma weaved through the crowd of people to find Regina who was talking to Granny. She watched in awe as her daughter lead Regina back to the dance floor and, smiled as they seemed to be whispering to each other. "David," she said, turning her eyes from the dance floor and to the man she loved, "I found the last book."

It was hours later and the last guest had finally departed from the newly-wed's home and Henry had said his goodbyes for the night. Emma and Regina were being left alone with the house to themselves, and they intended to enjoy every moment together as a married couple.

Regina was standing in front of the full length mirror, trying to reach the back of her dress for the zipper but, having no such luck. She heard Emma chuckling behind her and caught her gaze in the mirror. Emma's dress had simply been taken off over her head and was already hanging neatly on the closet door.

"Just get over here and help me," Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't mind if I do."

Emma reached for the zipper and pulled down about an inch, exposing Regina's ivory smooth shoulders. She searched for Regina's eyes in the mirror before bring her lips to Regina's skin, leaving kiss after loving kiss against her shoulder. Regina closed her eyes, the feel of soft lips pressing against her causing her to moan lightly.

Emma reached for the zipper again and unzipped it further, stopping just above Regina's bottom. She pushed the sleeves of the dress forward, and Regina pushed it the rest of the way down, leaving her body fully exposed.

Emma held Regina's hand as she stepped out of the pile of fabric and lead her to the bed where she laid her down, and climbed on top of her. "You're beautiful."

Regina blushed, "you're the only person who has ever told me that," she admitted.

"And I mean it." Emma brushed a curl out of Regina's face before climbing off of her and scooting to the end of the bed. "Let me show you," she whispered. She delicately spread Regina's legs apart, exposing the glistening that she had caused. She ran her finger down the slit, causing Regina's body to shiver.

The lights from the after party were still lighting up the yard outside and the way they glistened in the window casted little beads of bright light against the room, almost mimicking the stars. Emma that the scene before her was otherworldly, too beautiful and perfect to even be real.

Regina's soft moans continued to invade her ears as she pressed against the brunette's clit, the groaning growing louder. She saw Regina squeeze her eyes closed and that's when she took her chance, surprising Regina with a tongue against her clit, causing her to yell out.

"Emma!"

She moved her tongue delicately, barely applying any pressure. Tonight was about showing Regina how much she truly loved her, she was going to take her time and be gentle, loving every inch of her body.

"Wait…" Regina whispered and Emma stopped cold, worried that something was wrong. She looked at Regina in the dark and could see that her eyes were watering.

"What's wrong?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears, "it's too much."

Regina didn't need to say anymore and Emma knew exactly how she was feeling. She moved to her side of the bed and pulled Regina's naked form against her own. She ran her hand gently down Regina's toned stomach, both women needing to feel the contact.

"I am just so incredibly happy," Regina continued, "and I want to feel like this forever, and I don't want to hurry into anything because… because I'm afraid…"

"Nothing is going to come between us," Emma said, "look at everything we have defeated, together. This is fate, Regina. This happy ending is yours and mine. Nothing is going to change that." Regina looked in Emma's eyes, the emerald orbs lighting with that same glimmer of hope that Snow always had.

"We still have one gift left to open," Emma said as she reached to the dresser and grabbed the envelope that Henry had given them earlier in the day. He made them promise not to open it until they were alone together. She turned the lamp on before reaching for her glasses.

"I have no idea what it could possibly be," Regina said as Emma tore open the letter, opening a neatly folded paper with Henry's handwriting scribbled all over the front. "You read it," she said, "I don't have my contacts in."

"Dear Moms," she began reading, "I knew from the beginning that this day was going to come. When I first got the storybook from Grandma, I did my research. I learned all about every character and learned how the curse could be broken. I knew that there was a savior and the savior would break the curse because of true love. When Grandma and Grandpa first met, they hated each other. They argued and it took them fighting together against evil, to learn they were meant to be together. Just like the two of you. You hated each other but, then you were partners in fighting against evil, and today you're getting married. The act of true love wasn't because of Grandma and Grandpa. The act of true love was the two of you."

Emma stopped to take in a breath and wipe her tears, both women now crying at their love for their brilliant little boy.

"I am the truest believer because I knew along that mom would become a hero. I knew that Emma would save the town because she loved her, and I knew, that this day, was always going to be real. I never lost hope. Now, as my family is finally getting their happy ending, I was finally able to write 'and they lived happily ever after.'"

Emma put the letter down and turned to Regina. Both of them were sitting up now, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"It's true," Emma said with her voice wavering, "when I first saw you come out of the house and hug Henry… I felt something change inside of me. Of course, I didn't know what it was at the time." Emma reached to wipe Regina's tears and she couldn't help but laugh. "Look at us, we are a mess."

Regina laughed too. "He called me a hero."

"You are," Emma said, "you are a true hero. And as we both know…"

"Heroes always win," they said in unison.

"Well," Regina said as her tears subsided, she moved the letter back to the dresser and pushed Emma gently to a laying position. She placed a leg and either side of Emma, straddling her, and her hair fell into perfect frame around her face. "This hero wants to please her savior."

"Well this savior is more than ready to make love to her wife, the _hero_."


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing the early hours of the morning and Emma and Regina had just managed to fall asleep. They were planning to sleep in until whenever, as they had no plans for the following day. However, their unmade plans changed when Emma's cellphone started buzzing on the nightstand.

"I'm not an'sering it," Emma mumbled into her pillow.

"It could be Henry," Regina said, her eyes still closed and her head still nuzzled into Emma's shoulder. "Or your parents. They wouldn't call unless it was important."

Emma blindly reached for her phone and without looking at the contact, she pressed it to her ear.

"Emma, I'm sorry to bother you but, the whole town is without power again. I tried the generators but, nothing seems to be working. I know it's your honeymoon but, Regina is the mayor… she might know what to do."

"I'll ask her," Emma said into the phone. She turned to look at Regina who was already sitting up on the edge of the bed, searching in the dark for her pants. "We will meet you there in ten."

"Well," Regina said as she slipped on a pair of gray silky pajama pants, "I suppose since your mother is my mother now too, she can see me in my night clothes."

Emma chuckled. "She'll love them." She walked up behind Regina and pulled her close to her, planting gentle kisses against her temple and in her hairline. "But nobody can possibly love them more than me."

"You're insatiable," Regina teased, "the town is without power and you're complementing my pajamas."

"That's because you're my wife and I can do that." Emma smacked Regina's butt playfully before jumping back to her side of the bed and searching around for her pants.

Regina and Emma walked together to the power plant that was only three blocks away. They had been too caught up in each other to notice that all of the power had been out. The streets were pitch black as they walked and Emma's protective instincts took over, making sure Regina stayed close to her side.

"I really hope we don't have to fight some new villain on our honeymoon," Emma commented, "because that would be the worst."

"There's probably just a short in one of the wires. The backup generator is old so, it probably just needs a few minutes to warm up."

"Finally!" Snow said when she saw the two women's flashlights shine on her, "I have tried everything." She looked at Emma and then at Regina and couldn't help but smile at their pajamas. "Nice clothes."

Regina rolled her eyes and made her way inside, finding a lever and hoping it would work. She was exhausted and ready to get back into the warmth of her covers. Emma and Snow stood behind her, shining their flashlights in her direction to give her extra light. When Regina placed her hands on the lever, her body started shaking uncontrollably.

"Regina!" Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her away before she could process what had just happened. Regina was breathing heavily, clinging tight to Emma. "What the hell was that?"

Snow shined her flashlight over the lever and inspected for anything unusual but, she saw nothing. "There's nothing here."

"I don't feel well," Regina complained. Her head was throbbing all of a sudden and she wanted more than anything to lay down.

"We should take her to my place," Snow offered, "David and Henry lit candles and it's closer."

Emma nodded and placed Regina's arm around her shoulder. Snow stood on the other side of Regina and did the same with her other arm. They could feel that her body was weakened as she leaned most of her weight into Emma.

"Do you know what that was, Gina?" Emma spoke in a soothing voice, knowing that even though Regina put on a tough face, she was hurting.

"No," Regina whispered, "that's never happened before. It was magic… I felt it."

"Magic?" Emma questioned, "what kind of magic?"

"I don't know," Regina said, "I just don't feel well, Em…"

Emma and Snow helped Regina up the porch steps and into the couch, leading her to the bed and helping her lay down.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Mom? What happened?" Henry asked Regina. He made his way to his mother's side and took her hand, passing his lantern to Emma to hold.

"She tried to fix the power but, there was some sort of magic in the switch. She's not feeling well. Get her a warm rag?" David nodded and left to fetch a mug of hot tea and a warm rag.

Emma sat the lantern on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping Regina's hair out of her face. "You're warm."

While Emma was comforting Regina, Snow quietly left the room and went to find David. She found him in the kitchen, pouring fresh tea into a mug and adding some honey. She was smiling.

"Should I even ask?"

"I know what's wrong with her," Snow whispered, "it's in the last book."

"You're not going to let them know?"

Snow shook her head. "I can't. It needs to be a surprise for them or it won't work out. David, she's pregnant."

David nearly choked on his own spit. "What? How is that even possible?"

"The water… that we used to cure me… I found some. It's from a different place and it's more powerful but, I used it on the lever. I didn't plan the power outage but, it was the perfect opportunity. The book says that if the water makes the person feel ill…. It means the person is with child."

"How long will she stay sick?"

Snow shrugged. "That part I'm not sure about. Hopefully the power will sort itself out soon and she can get to feeling better."

"Mom? What do I do? She's never been sick before." Emma was panicking as she entered the kitchen.

"You're doing everything right," Snow said, "you're soothing her and calming her down and that's all we can do right now. Here," she handed her the mug of tea, "take her this and get her to drink some."

"This was supposed to be a great night," Emma said defeated, "it's our honeymoon…"

Snow struggled to hide her smile and keep her secrets to herself. "You have the rest of your lives to spend together," she simply said, "this is just one of the downs. Now go," she said, "here's the rag."

"We're going to be grandparents again," Snow said with the biggest smile on her face, "can you believe it?"

"No," David said, "I most certainly cannot believe it." David glanced over at his daughter and saw how delicate she was when soothing Regina. She was gentle with her touches and always made sure her voice was clear of fear. He knew that Regina didn't need Emma's coddling but, he also knew that love had changed Regina, and seeing his little family before him made his heart swell. "We are going to need a bigger house."

AN: My wonderful friend made a teaser of sorts for this fic. She did a fabulous job! Here is the link but make sure to take out the spaces. (You-tube) watchv=1QP23GwnlA4


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining and although the power was still out within the town, Regina was feeling much better. She was able to get a few hours of sleep with Emma by her side. She was thankful to Snow for letting them stay over.

Now the women were gathered around the table while David and Henry went for a drive, alerting everyone that they were working on fixing the problem. Regina was still wearing her pajamas, her hair un-brushed and Emma thought she still looked as flawless as ever. She couldn't stop staring, even though she was supposed to be helping.

"Do we try to figure out how the power went out in the entire town or just worry about turning it back on?" Emma asked, forcing herself to focus.

Regina shrugged. "I think for now, we should just worry about fixing it. That way, if it happens again, we will know what to do."

Emma nodded and started reading one of the manuals that Snow had managed to gather for them.

"This will take forever," Regina sighed as she flipped the page, "I haven't read any of these in a very long time and… I'm starving."

"You never eat breakfast," Emma commented, taking a break from the one dusty page she had managed to skim.

Snow tried hard to hide her smile but, she was failing miserably so she made her way to the cabinet, and found some peanut butter crackers. "This is the best I can do without power." She tossed the package to Regina, who gladly accepted.

"You never eat breakfast," Emma commented again. "You drink coffee first thing when you wake up but you wait at least two hours before having some fruit and yogurt. If you eat when you first wake up you get a stomach ache."

"Relax, Emma," Regina said as she took a nibble off of her cracker, "I haven't ate since before the wedding. My stomach is literally shrinking right now."

Emma laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"I found it!"

Emma and Regina broke their gaze and turned to Snow who was pointing to a picture of the power plant. "This shows where the wires are supposed to go but, I think I remember seeing one of them unattached last night. I'll send David over there to fix it and the power should be back within no time."

"I'll take this and meet him there," Emma said as she scooped the book into her arms, "wouldn't want him to hurt his self." She made her way to Regina and gave her a loving kiss before telling her she loved her. "Mom, you'll take care of her?"

"Emma, I'm fine," Regina glared, "really, I'm feeling much better."

"Mom."

"I'll keep a close eye on her."

Emma planted another kiss on Regina's cheek before hurrying for the door, afraid of Regina's pretend wrath. She knew that Regina was feeling better but, she couldn't help her over protective instincts to take care of her.

With Emma gone, Regina and Snow moved from the kitchen to the front room where the fire was going. There was a slight chill in the room and sitting by the fireplace warmed them up.

"You're hiding something," Regina blurted as she watched the flames dance into the air.

Snow's eyes grew wide and her voice was high when she spoke. "No, I'm not. I'm not hiding anything. What are you talking about?"

"You are the worst person at keeping secrets," Regina deadpanned, "I know you have one."

Snow grew quiet, thoughts mulling around in her mind. She was prepared to have the conversation one day but, she hadn't figured out how it would go. "I found the last book."

"That's impossible," Regina said, "the books are never-ending. A new one is always written."

"I know," Snow said softly, "I mean, I found the last book that involves us. I was just cleaning and I found it in the bedroom. I didn't know it was a new book."

"Do I need to be concerned?" Regina looked to Snow with a serious look. Her eyes telling Snow that she was worried because new stories always meant new villains.

Snow shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes. "Regina, you're pregnant."

Regina was silent. She couldn't form any words. A million thoughts swirling through her mind, telling her that she was dreaming, telling her that Snow was just playing a cruel prank against her.

"Your magic combined with Emma's magic is so powerful, that it was destined to make a child. Your baby… has the lightest magic any realm has ever seen."

Regina was crying. Unable to fathom the news that Snow had just shared with her. "Is this a joke?"

"No," Snow said quickly. She moved closer to Regina and took her hand, "Regina, this is your happy ending. You fought against the darkness every day and you won. There's no more fighting."

"I'm pregnant?"

Snow nodded. "Yes," she smiled, "congratulations."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, before Regina could say anything else, her face turned two shades paler and the room seemed to spin.

"Regina?"

"I don't think I should have ate those crackers," she mumbled, "this always happens."

"Or… it could be the pregnancy, Regina. I was very sick when I was pregnant with Emma. I was just very good at hiding it."

"Emma will flip out," Regina said as she leaned back against the couch, "We haven't talked about having kids. We have Henry, and he's the greatest gift I have ever had. What if she isn't happy?"

"That's just crazy," Snow said, "Emma loves you and everything about you. She will be more than happy."

Regina turned her attention back to the fireplace. She couldn't believe it. A baby. She was carrying Emma's baby. Her true love. It didn't seem real. She couldn't believe that just yesterday she was walking down the aisle and now, she was pregnant. It made her head spin. "If you have the last book, then you know how it ends."

Snow nodded, "I do. Trust me when I tell you that it's a good ending."

Regina felt it again. The tears welling up in her eyes and the burning feeling in the back of her throat. "I'm sorry."

Now Snow was confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"I was the Evil Queen. I tried to kill you… multiple times. Now, I'm sitting in your house, and you're my best friend… besides Emma of course."

"It was fate," Snow whispered, as she gave Regina's hand a loving squeeze. Before they could say anything else, the power seemed to turn back on as the familiar humming of the refrigerator sounded. "Looks like they did it."

"Did you ever doubt them?"

"No," Snow admitted, "just like I never doubted you." She stood from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. "How about I cook you some real breakfast? Then when Emma gets back… I'll leave you two to talk."

"Do you think she'll cry?"

"I'll bet you two chocolate chip pancakes that she does," Snow laughed.

"You're on."


End file.
